


didn't mean to fall in love tonight

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Good Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hopeful Ending, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Songfic, it isn't really happy but it's getting there, not going to say happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this goIs there somewhere you can meet me?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ml drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	didn't mean to fall in love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> is there somewhere by halsey songfic

Chat Noir leans against Ladybug’s shoulder, and she tugs him closer, pretending she doesn’t want to kiss him. Pretending she doesn’t want to make him smile and laugh and make sure he never turns into Chat Blanc ever again, to make sure he’d always be by her side. 

“ _ Our love destroyed the world _ ,” Chat Blanc hisses into her ear, a phantom voice that haunts her heart as she longs to love her partner like he deserves. 

She’d promised herself he wouldn’t be the one to complete her. 

She loosens her hold on him, hiding away the way she never wants to let him go. 

This was their place, this long forgotten rooftop out of sight and far away from everyone else. 

Ladybug gave up and held him closer, his smile making the whispers come back at full force, telling her  _ no, no, you promised. you can’t love him.  _

He’s talking now, telling her about this poem he wrote, about them. About everything. She’s smiling and hiding it away and trying to stay cold because she  _ knows _ . She knows she can’t. She knows he’s in love with Kagami, she’s always known. It’s not her. It’s never her. 

And second’s not the same. 

She’ll tell Chat Blanc she’s sorry, but she’s fallen in love with her partner. 

She had it all planned out, three kids and a white picket fence with some perfect other half, but she’s fallen in love with Chat Noir instead. 

With  _ Adrien _ , who is Chat Noir, who tried so hard to be the one for her when she chose him to fight Desperada.

She’d tried so hard to fall out of love, once she knew who he was, and she almost did. 

And he’s looking at her with stars in his eyes, like she’s everything to him, like he’s falling in love with her too, but she  _ knows _ he hasn’t. She has to know that. She has to tell herself over and over again. 

But for tonight, maybe- just  _ maybe _ \- they can pretend. Pretend they’re going to make it out okay, even though Ladybug knows they won’t. 

Not loving him is the hardest thing she’s ever done. So she won’t anymore. 

And for now, they can be happy. 

Even if it’s going to end in disaster like it did before. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> my [writing/art tumblr](https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/)  
> it sounded better in my head i swear


End file.
